Another World (SS501 Fanfiction)
by aisherry88
Summary: Antara alien dan vampire.. Percayakah kalian kalau kita tidak benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini?


**Hyung Jun**

Aku menghela napas panjang saat melihat tayangan berita di televisi yang baru saja diputar oleh salah satu stasiun televisi pagi ini. Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk sarapan saat tayangan itu diputar di televisi dan selera makanku pagi itu langsung hilang begitu saja. Ahh, menyebalkan. Siapa reporter yang mau-maunya menayangkan berita seperti itu saat jam makan pagi seperti ini? Apa dia mau aku ke sana dan memintanya dipecat dari pekerjaannya?

"Hyung Jun ah.. Kenapa malah melamun? Bukankah kau harus segera berangkat?" omma menegurku.

"Oh, ne.." aku segera mengambil segelas susu yang ada di depanku dan mencoba untuk menikmatinya tanpa harus mengingat berita yang baru saja ditayangkan itu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu yang kemarin itu? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya omma.

Aku terdiam seketika. Mencoba untuk menelan susu yang aku teguk baru saja dengan susah payah. Pertanyaan omma baru saja itu membuatku mau tidak mau mengingat tayangan di televisi yang baru saja berlalu itu.

"Ah, omma.. Seharusnya kau tidak menanyakan itu," kataku dengan nada protes.

"Oh, wae?"

"Aku jadi tidak bisa sarapan," jawabku.

"Bukankah itu tugasmu? Kau harus terbiasa makan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Bagaimana jabatanmu bisa naik kalau kau tidak terbiasa dengan itu?" kata omma.

Aku menunduk lesu sambil membuang napas berat.

"Omma.. apa aku benar-benar bisa jadi detektif polisi yang baik kalau seperti ini terus?" tanyaku dengan pandangan suram ke arah ibuku.

"Bukankah itu cita-citamu sejak kecil?" omma balas memandangku dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Eh? Entahlah tatapan apa itu. Tapi aku mengartikannya begitu.

"Ahh.. Ne. Aku akan berusaha dengan baik," aku mengambil sekerat roti yang ada di rotiku dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya berdiri untuk berpamitan dengan omma.

"Semoga sukses, sayang..." kata omma seraya memelukku lembut.

"Ne.." sahutku, masih dengan nada yang tidak begitu semangat.

Aku keluar rumah dan mulai masuk mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah. Aku mengambil napas panjang sebelum akhirnya aku nyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai mengemudikannya ke kantor kepolisian pusat.

Baru beberapa meter aku menjalankan mobilku, ponsel di saku jasku berdering keras. Dengan susah payah aku membukanya tanpa aku angkat. Sebuah nama muncul di layar ponsel. Heo Young Saeng.

"Ah, ottoke?" tiba-tiba aku merasa panik kalau nama itu muncul di ponselku.

Young Saeng hyung adalah seniorku di divisi penyelidikan ini. Dia yang selalu membantuku kalau aku mengalami kesulitan memecahkan kasus dan selalu kena marah kepala inspektur Lee. Dan kalau dia menghubungiku pagi-pagi seperti ini, ini berarti aku harus berurusan lagi dengan inspektur Lee. Ahh, ottoke? Inspektur Lee benar-benar menakutkan. Dia menginginkan segala sesuatu harus berjalan dengan sempurna. Termasuk datang tepat waktu ke kantor adalah hal yang sangat ditekankan pada bawahannya.

Aku segera mengemudikan mobil dengan agak terburu-buru.

Ruang kantor inspektur Lee selalu tampak seperti sebuah ruang isolasi untukku. Walau sebenarnya ruangan ini sama saja dengan ruangan kantor-kantor pada umumnya. Tapi atmosfer yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bagiku seperti sebuah ruang eksekusi yang sudah menunggu waktu untuk segera menjatuhkan hukuman padaku. Aku sampai di ruangan inspektur Lee beberapa menit kemudian, dengan peluh memenuhi dahiku. Aku berlari dari tempat parkir karena Young Saeng hyung sudah menelponku berkali-kali.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo..." aku masuk ruangan inspektur Lee dan langsung membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Kim Hyung Jun, apa kau berlari ke sini?" suara inspektur Lee terdengar seperti suara auman singa yang sangat menakutkan pagi ini.

"Ne. Joesonghamnida.. Tidak akan saya ulangi lagi," kataku, masih menunduk.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu terlambat lagi mulai besok. Kalau bukan karena prestasimu yang selalu bisa memecahkan kasus pencurian dan perampokan bank beberapa bulan ini, mungkin kau sudah dipecat dari divisi ini," kata inspektur Lee.

"Yes, Sir.." sahutku mantap. Aku mendongak dan menatap seorang pria setengah baya yang duduk di belakang satu-satunya meja di ruangan itu, yang juga sedang menatapku dengan pandangan tajam. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum sedikit ke arahnya. Tapi tidak dipedulikan.

"Dan kurangi gaya bicaramu yang terlalu percaya diri itu. Kalau kau bicara terlalu banyak lagi, lebih baik kau jadi presenter saja. Young Saeng ah.. Jelaskan tugasnya," inspektur Lee beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh, inspektur, Anda mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lakukan saja tugasmu dengan baik," jawab inspektur Lee seraya berjalan melewatiku dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Hyung Jun ah, ikut aku," aku lihat Young Saeng hyung juga berjalan mendahuluiku untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Young Saeng hyung.. Apa kasus yang kemarin itu belum ada petunjuk juga?" tanyaku seraya mengikuti Young Saeng hyung berjalan ke kantornya.

"Belum. Apa kau belum mendengar laporan terbaru?" Young Saeng hyung terus berjalan di depanku tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

"Oh? Apa ada petunjuk lain?" tanyaku.

"Bukan. Tapi ada korban lain," Young Saeng hyung membuka pintu kantornya dan mulai masuk kantor. Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya baru saja.

"Apa? Ada korban lain? Bukan korban yang dua hari lalu itu?" tanyaku.

"Bukan. Kali ini tempatnya berbeda. Dekat dengan pedesaan. Oh, mana berkasnya yang kemarin?" Young Saeng mengambil beberapa kertas di atas mejanya dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di sana.

"Apa pelakunya sama dengan yang kemarin?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dugaan sementara begitu. Korban masih sama, yeoja berusia sekitar 20-an. Dibunuh dengan cara diambil darahnya sampai habis, dengan menggunakan alat seperti jarum atau semacamnya. Aku tidak habis pikir ada pembunuh sekejam itu. Dan yeoja ini adalah korban yang kelima dalam dua minggu ini," ujar Young Saeng hyung seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Apa belum diketahui motif pembunuhannya apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dari hasil laporan sementara, masing-masing korban itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan benda-benda berharga yang mereka bawa saat pembunuhan itu terjadi juga masih utuh. Untuk sementara, dugaan kami pembunuhan bukan dilakukan karena motif dendam atau perampokan," jelas Young Saeng hyung.

Aku mengangguk.

"Belum ada kesimpulan, pembunuhnya yeoja atau namja?"

"Belum. Semuanya masih kabur sekali. Belum ada petunjuk yang berarti. Bahkan tidak ada saksi mata yang pernah bertemu dengan korban sesaat sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi. Itu semakin mengaburkan penyelidikan," jawab Young Saeng hyung.

"Cih.. Apa pembunuh itu benar-benar pintar? Dia bahkan melakukan pembunuhan itu dengan sempurna sekali. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk di tempat kejadian. Aish~! Jinjja..." aku membuang napas kesal.

"Tugas kita sekarang adalah menyelidiki ke tempat lokasi terjadinya pembunuhan tadi malam," kata Young Saeng hyung tegas.

"Yes, Sir..." sahutku.

Young Saeng mengambil mantel yang disandarkan begitu saja pada kursi berlengannya dan memakainya dengan terburu.

"Hyung, pakai mobilku saja..." kataku seraya berjalan setengah berlari mengikutinya.

"Terserah kau saja..." sahut Young Saeng hyung.

**Hyun Joong**

Aku menatap langit di atasku dengan pandangan penuh minat. Langit gelap yang dipenuhi dengan banyak bintang. Malam yang sangat sempurna. Aku suka melihat langit yang cerah seperti malam ini. Banyak orang bilang, bahkan orang tuaku sendiri mengatakan kalau aku sangat terobsesi dengan bintang-bintang. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang, akan kelihatan sangat aneh kalau kau adalah pemuda berumur 25 tahun yang sehari-hari – selain kegiatan kuliah dan pekerjaan– berada dalam kamarmu berjam-jam hanya untuk menatap luar angkasa dengan teropong bintangmu. Yah, tapi itulah aku. Aku memang hobi sekali melihat bintang-bintang. Mungkin bukan bintang tepatnya. Tujuanku berlama-lama memandangi langit lewat teropong bintang sebenarnya bukan hanya hobi saja. Aku berharap menemukan sesuatu. Yah, kau bisa menyebutku konyol. Tapi aku berharap sekali bisa menemukan sesuatu yang lain di luar angkasa sana. Sesuatu yang mempunyai jiwa seperti manusia yang hidup di dimensi lain di suatu tempat di luar angkasa sana. Makhluk seperti... alien.

Ahh, kau bisa menyebutku gila kalau begini. Tapi tidak masalah. Banyak yang bilang begitu.

Tiba-tiba perhatianku tersita oleh sesuatu yang tidak sengaja tertangkap lensa teropongku.

Oh, apa itu tadi? Aku mengerjapkan mata menatap lewat teropong bintangku.

Aku mengerjap berkali-kali untuk memastikan mataku tidak salah tadi. Aku kembali melihat melalui lensa teropongku dengan lebih seksama. Oh... Aku tidak salah. Aku yakin mataku tidak salah.

Di kejauhan yang jaraknya... Mm, mungkin beribu-ribu kilometer dari sini. Aku melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya melintas cepat sekali di langit. Aku yakin dengan penglihatanku. Tidak mungkin aku salah. Tapi aku masih ragu dengan apa yang aku lihat baru saja. Dadaku tiba-tiba merasa berdebar-debar sendiri saat ini. Aku kembali mengamati teropongku. Tapi benda itu sudah tidak ada.

Oh, ayolah... Aku menepuk dahiku sendiri dengan keras. Jangan-jangan aku sakit sampai melihat hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu. Pasti yang aku lihat tadi hanyalah pantulan cahaya dari lampu kota. Pantulan lampu kota yang meluncur dengan cepat? Ohh.. Sepertinya aku harus turun ke bawah dan makan malam dulu. Perutku kosong sejak pagi tadi. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku jadi berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak.

Saat aku berdiri dari tempatku untuk keluar dari kamarku, ponselku yang sejak tadi aku letakkan begitu saja di atas meja samping tempat tidurku berbunyi dengan keras. Suara ini.. ada satu pesan masuk.

Aku membukanya dan satu nama tertera di layar ponselku. Hwang Va Ni.

"Oppa, aku sudah menunggumu di tempat biasanya."

Aku terkesiap. Lalu aku menepuk dahiku lagi dengan keras. Bodoh.. Malam ini 'kan aku berjanji akan mengajaknya makan malam. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan janji sepenting itu? Ahh, sebaiknya aku segera bergegas.

**Hyung Jun**

Sebuah album usang yang sudah lama berada di rak buku di ruang tengah rumahku itu, tiba-tiba menarik perhatianku malam ini. Album foto lama semasa SMA-ku dulu. Aku mengambil album itu dan membersihkan debu tipis yang memenuhi sampul depannya. Ahh, sepertinya sudah lama sekali masa-masa itu berlalu. Padahal baru enam tahun yang lalu aku menerima surat kelulusan SMA-ku. Tapi waktu itu rasanya sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Aku masih ingat sekali saat kelulusanku. Aku menerima nilai tertinggi ketiga di antara semua teman angkatanku saat itu. Prestasi yang luar biasa ya? Hehe.. Hampir semua orang tidak percaya aku bisa menembus nilai tertinggi di sekolahku. Bahkan omma dan adik kandungku sendiri juga tidak mempercayai hal itu. Yah, aku sih maklum. Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan prestasi yang luar biasa dalam kehidupan sehari-hariku di kelas. Aku jarang masuk kelas karena membantu bisnis ibuku. Bahkan jarang ada anak kelas lain yang mengenal seorang bernama Kim Hyung Jun yang tampan ini. Mereka hanya mengenalku dengan sebutan "anak tampan yang jarang masuk itu". Bahkan guruku pun memanggilku begitu. Menyebalkan, bukan? Tapi ada yang lebih menyebalkan. Aku ingat sekali. Ada seseorang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan "baka". Kau tahu artinya? Tentu harus tahu. Itu bahasa Jepang yang artinya bodoh.

Dan orang yang menyebutku itu tidak kalah menyebalkan dengan kepribadiannya. Dia adik kelasku. Setahun di bawahku. Seorang yeoja keras kepala yang entah kini ada di mana. Namanya Ashihara Ai. Seorang yeoja keturunan Jepang-Indonesia. Mungkin sekarang sudah hidup nyaman di negaranya sana. Entah di Indonesia atau di Jepang. Aku sudah tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi setelah hari kelulusanku itu.

Album ini juga.. Ini adalah pemberiannya. Entah kenapa hari itu yeoja itu mau berbaik hati mengumpulkan semua foto-fotoku dan teman-temanku semasa SMA dan memberikannya padaku saat hari kelulusanku saat itu. Mungkin saat itu dia sedang kerasukan hantu baik hati. Ah, sudah lama sekali.. Aku membuka sampul tebal album itu dan fotoku yang sedang mengenakan seragam kelulusan SMA terpampang jelas. Ah, aku kelihatan tampan sekali saat itu. Mungkin sekarang jauh lebih tampan dari ini. Aku membuka halaman lain. Dan sebuah foto lain muncul di halaman kedua album foto itu. Fotoku dengan seorang yeoja yang sedang berpose aneh itu. Itu yang namanya Ai. Foto ini diambil saat kami jalan-jalan dikebun binatang dengan Ki Bum, adikku. Aku ingat sekali hari itu. Banyak teman sekolah kami yang melihat kami jalan-jalan bersama saat itu dan pagi harinya muncul gosip yang sangat tidak mengenakan.

Mereka bilang kami berdua pacaran. Yang benar saja.. Kalau memang aku berniat pacaran dengan seorang yeoja, aku akan menarik perhatian yeoja-yeoja seksi dan cantik di sekolah dengan ketampananku ini, dan bukannya yeoja bertampang sinis dan keras kepala seperti anak itu. Aku dan Ai memang dekat sejak Ai masuk di sekolahku sebagai anak baru. Itu pun kalau dia tidak sengaja menginjak kakiku saat lomba lari antar kelas di festival olahraga di sekolah yang membuatku akhirnya kalah. Kalau bukan karena insiden itu, aku juga tidak sudi mengenal yeoja seperti itu. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuanku sendiri. Adik perempuanku yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan.

Ahh, bodoh! Tidak sengaja aku menghapus airmata yang tiba-tiba saja menetes di wajahku. Kalau suatu hari aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan memukul kepalanya karena sudah pergi tanpa ada kabar apapun darinya. Dia pikir karena siapa aku jadi tertarik pada dunia misteri dan jadi detektif seperti sekarang? Yang maniak misteri itu 'kan dia. Kami bahkan pernah bermimpi konyol akan jadi duo detektif suatu saat nanti.

Aku tertawa kecut sambil menutup album itu. Itu kenapa sebabnya aku tidak pernah membuka bahkan menyentuh album ini. Itu karena akan mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang entah sekarang berada di mana.

**Hyun Joong**

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang luas itu, sebuah benda terlihat tergeletak tidak terurus begitu saja. Bukan di tengah padang rumput tepatnya. Tapi di tengah tanah lapang di sebuah hutan yang tidak sengaja aku lewati tadi. Mm, sebenarnya aku sengaja melewatinya. Oh, bukan.. Bukan melewati, tapi aku memang mencarinya. Aku mencari lokasi ini, berkaitan dengan benda terbang aneh yang tertangkap lensa teropongku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku mengira-ngira sendiri jarak benda bercahaya yang jatuh ini dari lokasi rumahku. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Letaknya agak tersembunyi di dalam hutan yang berada jauh dari kota Seoul. Mungkin bisa disebut di pinggiran kota Seoul yang tidak begitu menarik perhatian. Mungkin itu sebabnya, tidak banyak yang tahu ada benda asing yang jatuh di daerah ini.

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju benda asing itu. Benda itu memang benar-benar asing bagiku. Bukan seperti pesawat kebanyakan. Benda itu dilapisi dengan warna perak dan agak besar. Ada cekungan aneh yang keluar di atasnya. Dan ada beberapa bagian yang terkena goresan-goresan cukup besar. Mungkin akibat tergores pohon-pohon di hutan ini saat jatuh. Karena ada beberapa pohon yang tumbang secara tidak wajar di sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gesekan daun di dekatku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke asal suara, tepatnya semak-semak rimbun yang tidak jauh dari benda asing itu. Tapi aku tidak melihat apapun. Aku terus berjalan pelan ke arah benda asing itu dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Terlalu banyak yang aku rasakan saat ini. Rasa ingin tahu, takut, waspada, senang.. semua bercampur jadi satu. Oh, apa yang aku lihat sekarang?

Aku semakin dekat dengan benda asing itu, dan kini aku benar-benar tahu apa yang ada di hadapanku. Aku pasti tidak salah lihat karena benda ini benar-benar ada di hadapanku sekarang. Ini pesawat luar angkasa! Aku yakin itu. Pesawat luar angkasa yang sering aku lihat di berbagai media. Oh, benarkah ini? Aku merasakan lututku terasa lemas sekali. Sebuah perasaan gembira tiba-tiba membuncah di dadaku mengetahui apa yang aku yakini ada, kini benar-benar ada di depan mataku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk maju ke arah benda itu, saat tiba-tiba sesuatu mengejutkanku.

"Jangan mendekat!" sebuah suara muncul entah dari mana.

Aku terkejut setengah mati. Aku memandang berkeliling dan aku tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda makhluk hidup yang bisa bicara di tempat itu.

"Si-siapa?" tanyaku dengan perasaan waspada.

"Jangan takut. Kami tidak akan mencelakaimu," suara itu datang lagi. Dan kali ini seperti berasal dari dalam kepalaku sendiri.

"Kami?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kami.. Kami akan melepasmu pergi asal kau berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada siapapun tentang apa yang telah kau lihat," jawab suara itu.

Aku kembali memandang berkeliling. Tapi tetap saja. Keadaan sunyi sekali.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sekarang pergilah, sebelum keputusan kami berubah," perintah suara itu.

Aku mengangguk dalam diam seraya berbalik pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat berjalan ke arah mobilku yang aku parkir tak jauh dari hutan, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan kembali lagi ke tempat itu.


End file.
